<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Counterfeit by heartuvexer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586909">Counterfeit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartuvexer/pseuds/heartuvexer'>heartuvexer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>simping over the fox man [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Furry (Fandom), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Furry, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit Kink, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartuvexer/pseuds/heartuvexer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every damn visit to Redd's Treasure Trawler has left you with two things: fake paintings and more anger issues. You finally get fed up, and Redd has a proposition.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsunekichi | Redd/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>simping over the fox man [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Counterfeit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>look..... i dont know when i started simping over a fucking fox but BOY HOWDY WE ARE HERE NOW. this is purely self indulgent but if there's any other redd fuckers, here you go</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So." Your voice startled the owner of the Treasure Trawler, making him jump. "I couldn't help but notice that the last painting you sold me was actually a fake. Again."</p><p><br/>
Unsurprisingly, a sharp, lopsided grin crawls across Redd's face. "An extremely well made fake, thank you very much," he says, before taking on his usual charismatic demeanor, normally reserved for new (and therefore, gullible) customers. Placing a paw over his chest in mock surprise, he gasps, "A fake?! Unbelievable! That's very unfortunate, but just as I told you, there's no refunds. Sorry cousin!"</p><p><br/>
Seeing your eyes bore through him, unimpressed, his mouth slips back into a sly smile. "I can't believe you fell for that again. The same painting, nonetheless."</p><p><br/>
"You're insufferable, Redd."</p><p><br/>
"And yet, here you are."</p><p><br/>
You glare a moment longer before sighing, more annoyed now than angry. "I just want to finish this damn art exhibit, do you have to make life this difficult?"</p><p><br/>
He gestures toward the latest shipment. "Wanna test your luck again? New stock in today. Maybe you won't fall for it this time, huh??"</p><p><br/>
You sigh again, pinching the bridge of your nose, before approaching the display. You take a good 15 minutes to inspect the artwork before whipping back around to Redd, "They're all fakes, you fucking scam."</p><p> </p><p>He cackles, putting his paw on his chest again in mock surprise and starts to give his spiel, but you step toward him angrily before you even register what you're doing.</p><p><br/>
You swing your arm up, ready to hit him, but he catches it with scarily fast reflexes, shoving you to the wall and pinning your arm behind your back.</p><p><br/>
"Think that's a good idea, miss?" Redd's voice is lower, more dangerous, right next to your ear. "I trade on the black market and sell counterfeit art, and you think I haven't been in a fight or two in my time? C'mon now."</p><p><br/>
You feel your face heat up, feeling a flare of anger, a bit of genuine fear, and... <em>something</em> else. You're not entirely sure you want to know what that something is. "Let me go, you con. I'm not buying anything." You try to squirm away, hoping that changing the subject will convince him to let you leave. Unfortunately, you have no such luck. His grip only tightens, keeping you firmly in place, claws starting to dig into your arm.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll make a deal with you." You feel him lean in closer, cool nose brushing your ear, making you shiver; a sharp contrast to the hot breath against your neck. "There's a chance I can help you out with that museum of yours, maybe give you some artwork that I might have in the back room. I can even assure you they're genuine."</p><p><br/>
Still flushed and wondering how you manage to keep your voice level, you ask, "And what's the catch?"</p><p><br/>
"What, you can't guess?" He presses his body up against you, your dress allowing you little room to wonder what's being shoved against your ass. "I think it's a fair trade."</p><p><br/>
Your voice cracks. "I don't know what you're talk-"</p><p><br/>
"I can let go right now, if you want." He smiles, nosing at your neck, making you shiver yet again. "If you want to pretend you haven't wanted this since you first stepped foot in this joint, be my guest, I'll play along. We can act like this never happened, right, <em>cousin</em>?"</p><p><br/>
You let out an accidental whimper, realizing with shame that he might be right. Your face is flushed, you want more of his claws digging into your skin... You hate him, you tell yourself, but youre so turned on that it <em>aches</em>.</p><p> </p><p>You squeeze your eyes shut. "...And if I say I don't want you to let go?"</p><p><br/>
You feel more than hear the pleased, breathy little laugh against your neck. "Then I'd fuck you until you cry."</p><p><br/>
"...Shit," you breathe, embarrassed and angry and so, so turned on, as you finally allow yourself to press back against him. He takes the hint, shoving his free hand under your skirt without hesitation, straight down your panties. You feel the pads of his fingers running along your slit, mockingly gentle, and his rough tongue lick a wide stripe along your neck. He drags his teeth down to your shoulder, a threat, a reminder. You whine softly, not willing to break that easily.</p><p><br/>
"Wow, and here I thought you hated me."</p><p><br/>
"I do hate you-"</p><p><br/>
"You're fuckin <em>soaked</em>, and all I did was shove you around a little, <em>princess</em>." He pauses for a moment, then suddenly flips you around to face him, caging you in. He's smiling lopsidedly, fangs glinting in the dim light. You're about to bitch at him to touch you again when he leans in further, right in your face, eyes locked onto yours with that cruel grin. "...You like it when I'm mean to you, huh?"</p><p><br/>
"Wha- of course not!"</p><p><br/>
"Fuckin liar. You wanna get roughed up, get shoved around. Came to see me hoping I'd put you right in your place, am I right?"</p><p><br/>
"You fucking-"</p><p><br/>
Redd's hand is around your throat, shoving you harshly against the wall the second you try to lunge at him.</p><p><br/>
You fucking <em>whine</em>.</p><p><br/>
"Yeah, that's what I thought." Snaking his hand behind your neck and up into your hair, he gets a firm grip, guiding you a few feet away to the leather couch. As he shoves you over the armrest with your face pressed into the seat, you distantly wonder how clean this couch is. He presses his clothed crotch against your ass again though, and you really can't think much of anything at all.</p><p><br/>
His hand's still in your hair as he ruts against you, a cruel tease; though you can't deny, even through the thin layers of clothing, it feels <em>good</em>. You register how big he might actually be, and suddenly you're aware you might have bitten off more than you could chew. You're also aware that right now, you don't care at all, and so you try to press your ass back against him.</p><p><br/>
"Who's high and mighty now? You're acting like you're in a fuckin heat," he laughs, shoving your face down into the couch harder, and snapping his hips even more harshly into yours. That time you definitely felt his cock rutting right against your cunt, jerking when it brushes your clothed clit, and it drags out a breathy moan that you can't hold in.</p><p><br/>
You honestly think you could cum like this, the friction is so good, but Redd is losing patience. He pulls back and you can't even pretend to hide the pitiful noise you make. You sneak a glance behind you, and it knocks the air out of you; because Redd is shoving his pants down just enough to get his cock out, and he's big, and he looks fucking <em>hungry</em> and disheveled and everything you could possibly need right now. He looks positively predatory, ears flattened back and a cocky sneer on his stupid smug face.</p><p><br/>
As you feel him yank your panties to the side and press the tip of his cock to your slick entrance, you fully register that you're about to fuck Redd, you're really about to let Redd of all people wreck you.</p><p><br/>
And then he slides himself forward into you, and your thoughts fucking <em>dissolve</em>.</p><p><br/>
Once you've adjusted to his size, he wastes no time. He immediately sets a fast pace, sliding his hand back into your hair and yanking your head back.</p><p><br/>
"This what you've been wanting so badly? Been wanting me to shove my cock into you, make you my little bitch?" He feels you shiver at that last bit and laughs cruelly, fucking into you harder. "You want to be my bitch, huh? Oh, you <em>do</em>."</p><p><br/>
It's becoming difficult to hold your moans back now, with him really getting into a rhythm, and that remark drags a particularly needy whine out of you. His hips snap forward harder with a low growl. "Fuckin nasty. You talk tough, but look at you now, bent over a damn couch getting your brains fucked out. God, you're really lovin this, aren't you?" You try to talk back, defend yourself, tell him to fuck off, but his grip in your hair just tightens, and he uses it as leverage to fuck you even rougher. He's relentless, his cock so thick it aches. He keeps fucking into you like this, spitting filth and mocking you all the while, until you feel your climax approaching.</p><p><br/>
"Redd- fuck, I-"</p><p><br/>
"Aw, don't tell me you're about to be done already, you're not gettin off the hook that easy. Y'know, you've been awful rude to me, miss. I think some payback is in store." You whimper, trying to reach for the hand still yanking your hair back. To your surprise, he stops fucking into you and actually lets go. He pulls out of you, and before you can look back to see what he's doing, he's got you flipped onto your back. He shoves back into you unceremoniously, one hand clawing at your hip, keeping you in place as he sets a brutal pace yet again. The other hand wraps around your throat.</p><p><br/>
His fangs are bared in a sneer as he leans forward, in your face yet again. "You like being put in your place. Under me, right where you belong, you little bitch." At that, you squeeze around him, a fresh wave of arousal sending you hurdling toward climax again. "Wow, you really get off on this," he says meanly, panting. "Bet I know something else you'd get off on."</p><p><br/>
He lets his mouth fall open more, tongue lolling out a bit, sharp teeth on display. The sight alone is almost enough to make you cum. But then he keeps it open, and you notice the drool starting to collect on his tongue. You have just enough sense left to keen and try to shove him away, try to squirm out of his grasp. He keeps you in place effortlessly, though, and his hand sneaks up to your jaw instead, prying your mouth open as well. Just as you realize what's happening, he lolls his tongue out the rest of the way, and his drool slides off of it, straight into your mouth. It should be gross. It's hot and wet and there's even more of it than you were expecting.</p><p><br/>
If you had the clarity of mind, you would have been disgusted, probably punched him, and gone on your way.</p><p><br/>
As it stands, though, every rational thought leaves your mind as your orgasm crashes into you like a truck.</p><p><br/>
You faintly think you hear Redd laughing at you, but its impossible to tell when wave after wave of searing hot pleasure is rolling through you. You're positively writhing, high, breathy moans pouring out of you as he fucks you through it.</p><p><br/>
But even after you're finished and it's only aftershocks coursing through you, he doesn't stop. He starts fucking you faster, a more primal kind of instinct taking over.</p><p><br/>
"You wanna be my bitch so badly, I'll make you my bitch," he snarls. "You know the fun thing about foxes, sweetheart?" You're still moaning softly, arousal starting to flood back into you, and you don't have an answer. He leans forward to growl lowly in your ear, "<em>I'm going to knot you</em>." A broken moan tears itself from your throat at that, and you're too drunk on arousal- on <em>Redd</em>- to even consider telling him to stop.</p><p><br/>
You feel his cock stretching you a bit further on every thrust, his knot slowly swelling. Rather than keeping it in, he keeps fucking you in long strokes, so that you feel his knot slide in, and out. Sadistically, Redd continues this until he can just barely pull himself out of you again, watching the way your face contorts in a mix of pain and pleasure at the stretch. Then, he finally pushes his cock back in, cruelly slow, until his knot is firmly stuffed inside of you.</p><p><br/>
Agonizingly close to cumming, he fucks into you as much as he can like this, his cock rutting deep into you and making you absolutely <em>beg</em> him for mercy. Claws digging deep into your hips, he snarls, "I'm gonna fuckin <em>breed</em> you. Fuckin shoot my load in you til you're dripping cum." You squeeze down on him at that, near yet another orgasm, and that's what does it for Redd. He bites down on your neck, marking you, muffling a long, loud moan. His hips stop, cock as deep in you as he can possibly get it, and you feel him start fucking <em>gushing</em> into you. It's hot, it's so hot, you can feel his cock throbbing with every fresh wave of cum.</p><p> </p><p>When you feel his teeth break skin, you give in. Orgasm crashes over you yet again, this time more powerful. You can still feel him cumming thick ropes into you and you feel like you're fucking <em>dying</em>. You're holding onto Redd for dear life, shaking and thrashing and begging. Begging for more or begging for mercy, you're not even sure. Right now you just never want this to end.</p><p><br/>
When you finally come down from your high and Redd's finished filling you, you start to realize what the everloving fuck you just did. His knot slowly growing smaller inside you, Redd notices your expression and smirks, still breathing heavily and looking disheveled.</p><p><br/>
"....What the fuck," you finally say, panting. Redd laughs, pulling out of you, and doesn't even pretend to hide the smug expression on his face when he sees his cum practically pouring out of you.</p><p><br/>
To his credit, Redd at least helps clean you up, and even lets you use his shower (not alone, of course), offering to let you sleep in his bed with him until he has to leave in the morning.</p><p><br/>
Unfortunately, the next afternoon when you bring your newly acquired art pieces to the museum, you're informed that... they're fakes. All of them.</p><p><br/>
You can practically hear Redd's laughter from miles away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>